


Obsession || Wilbur soot x Reader

by TurnipTime



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Gaslighting, Insane Wilbur Soot, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnipTime/pseuds/TurnipTime
Summary: Wilbur becomes close friends with Y/n. Taking them out on short lunch dates, discussing better and bigger plans for the nation. But deep down inside, a fire is ignited. Suddenly, Wilbur doesn't see them as a close ally anymore but more of a....lover. A soulmate. His undying need for them, his CRAVE for them soon erupts into everlasting flames. He'd do anything to protect them. Anything to keep them for his own. Maybe that's where his obsession began..DISCLAIMER: this story is about wilburs smp persona and his persona only. I promise you this will stay between what he’s comfortable with :] There are some more cws in the tags so please go check them out before proceeding!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Obsession || Wilbur soot x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strength Reversed: self doubt, weakness, insecurity. The lion is a symbol of courage, passion and desire which are very much part of the human feelings that are necessary for survival. But if these feelings are not put in check can lead to our eventual destruction.

Wilbur stood in front of his window in his office, well I guess I should say the camarvan. His warm breath slightly fogged up the window as his eyes wandered around the thriving nation.

"Wilbur?" A soft knock sounded at the thin iron door. He immediately fixed his posture and cleared his throat.

"Come in."

The door clicked open. He remained staring through the window, letting the visitor do as they please.

"I brought you some tea.." they placed the tray down on a near by counter and looked up, noticing Wilbur's unmoved state. "What're you looking at?"

They hummed and stood beside him, trying to find the same thing that had his undivided attention.

"Nothing.. I just have a lot on my mind." He looked down at them, adjusting his collar. They let out a soft laugh and carried a hot cup of tea to the leader.

"The election got you stressed, Wilbur? I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Quackity wouldn't be able to over power someone as strong as you." They peered up, Wilbur wasn't drinking his tea. Instead, he watch his reflection ripple in the small brown waves, clearly uninterested in the small talk.

Y/n never saw him like this before. He was usually a happy go lucky guy without a care in the world. Where was that side of him now? They sipped their tea in silence, not sure of how to break the tension. "Thank you... Y/n." Wilbur mumbled out, his tired eyes going up to meet their face, "I'm glad at least _one_ of us has confidence in me.."

They gave him a soft comforting smile. "Don't be so pessimistic! You're the president of an amazing nation, Wil. Nothing could ever change that."

He only nodded, his eyes falling back down at his cup. Y/n sighed, "I'm gonna get going. Have some more confidence in yourself, okay?" Wilbur didn't say anything. He waited to hear the relieving sound of the iron door shutting before finally letting himself relax. It was kind of nice letting Y/n see the real him. Tired, stressed. Work was never ending and along with that, Pog2020 had big rivals in this upcoming election. What if he loses? All of his work, everything he loved; it would be smashed into millions upon millions of pieces. It would be the end.

A sudden stinging in his palm snapped him out of his intrusive thoughts. His hand was clenched into a tight fist to which his nails dug deep into his palm. Small crescent marks lined the middle of his hand, just barely breaking skin. He cursed under his breath, his thumb grazing over the red marks imbedded into his skin. He can't let his thoughts get to him like this. He must stand strong. For L'manberg. For Y/n. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was currently 2 weeks before the L'manberg presidential election. You could practically feel the anxiousness in the streets of the nation. Everyone seemed to be especially pressured to keep their guard up. You never know what may prevail. 

"Big news, Wilbur!" Y/n happily jogged up to the taller male with a stack of papers in hand, "Pog2020 still stands strong in first place with the votings! The other candidates don't stand a chance!" 

Wilbur couldn't help but grin along with them. Their happy and bustling aura makes it hard to be in a pessimistic mood.

"That's great! Now we only need to keep this up for another 2 weeks and there's not a single doubt in my mind that we won't win."

There were _many_ doubts in his mind but he ignored them. He had to keep a bright and wide smile amongst the people of L’manberg, he didn’t need to cause more panic than there already was.

“So... what have you been up to this past week, Wil?” Y/n held their hands behind their back, trying to keep a formal stance as they walked along the wooden streets.

“Oh you know, same old same old. Never an eventless moment with you around though.” Wilbur smiled at them with a cheesy wink.

“Oh really?” Y/n laughed at the flirtatious remark, a tingle of warmth tickling their cheeks. “I could say the same for you.”

The two playfully flirted with each other before being interrupted very rudely by an angry Tommy.

“Eww, get a room, people! I’m walking here!” Tommy scrunched up his face as he listened to the two flirt. How much of that did he hear..?

“Ah...Tommy! Fancy seeing you here..” Wilbur forced a smile as he turned around to look at the blonde boy behind him.

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say Wil. I’m sorry for interrupting your “date” but I kinda have a more _important_ matters to speak to you with if that’s alright.” Tommy glanced over at the Y/n, his eyebrow-raising slightly.

“Oh yes! I’ll join you right away.” Wilbur’s smile cracked as his attention turned back to the person beside him. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Y/n nodded, their expression dropping slightly seeing as their conversation was cut short by work once again. They stepped back from the two, said their goodbyes, and took their leave. 

“Now that I have you alone! Tubbo got himself in another dumb little situation and I need your help to get him out of it!”

“What did he do now?” Wilbur tried his best to seem interested in the matter but he couldn’t help but feel slightly enraged as he watched y/n’s back slowly become more and more distant. They were right in his grasp, there for him to take. Yet, they were quickly ripped away from his possession. A moment alone, that’s all he wanted. A moment alone with the person he wanted to spend time with the most. You might even say he was a little _obsessed_ the idea of being with them. It was nothing weird though haha! He was obsessed in a friendly way....right?

“Wilbur! Are you even listening to me?” Tommy snapped a finger in front of Wilbur’s face to bring his attention back to him.

“Ah! Yes, I’m sorry. Just a little lost in thought.” He reassured the blonde with a quick smile.

“Well, as I was saying. Tubbo got his bee stuck back in a tree again but he won’t listen to me when I tell him that’s where it belongs! It’s almost like he wants...” 

Wilbur soon tuned out Tommy again as his mind began to wander. 

Could he really get Y/n to become his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plss this is so bad I promise the angst will be better. Maybe 😐. And don’t go hm theyre movin too fast 🙄 that’s the whole point dw

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may not be frequent so please be patient when it comes to new chapters :,]


End file.
